


Трудности перевода / Lost in translation

by AdituHino



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Group Sex, Humor, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino
Summary: Спок прикрыл глаза с твердым намерением заснуть, но перед внутренним зрением всплыли образы прошедшего дня. Ощущение единения, которое он почувствовал сегодня, сидя рядом с доктором и капитаном у дерева, нахлынуло на него с новой силой.





	Трудности перевода / Lost in translation

**Author's Note:**

> Это просто PWP. Люблю МакСпирк, что еще сказать.  
> Бета - Volupture

Дневник капитана. Звездная дата 2264.18. Дипломатическая миссия на Коцалькиате протекает спокойно. Местная раса, населяющая ее, обладает вполне развитыми технологиями. Правда, культурное наследие прошлого у них принято сохранять в практически неизменном виде. В итоге на планете сложилась цивилизация, в которой смешались технологии и традиции. Это касается всех аспектов жизни, начиная с дипломатических ритуалов, заканчивая бытом. Нам предстоит еще одна, последняя встреча с представителями высшей власти планеты, после которой будет заключено соглашение о вступлении коцаль… жителей планеты в состав Федерации. Конец записи.

* * * 

  
Спок испытывал беспокойство. Если быть более точным, он хотел удостовериться, что с капитаном и доктором все в порядке. Во время переговоров, касающихся юридической стороны двустороннего договора о вступлении открытой Энтерпрайз цивилизации в состав Федерации, капитан с доктором отлучились, а затем так и не вернулись. Присутствие обоих не было обязательным в данном случае, ответственность за эту часть их миссии лежала на вулканце, но их совместный уход он не мог охарактеризовать иначе, как бегство от своих обязанностей. Спок считал обоих своими друзьями, но это не мешало ему напоминать им о необходимости вести себя дипломатически приемлемо. Нашел он доктора и капитана, плечом к плечу сидящими под кроной местного дерева. Оба подставили лица косым лучам местного солнца, закрыв глаза. Выражение лиц он охарактеризовал бы как умиротворенное. Во время миссий весь экипаж уставал, и не было ничего удивительного в их желании воспользоваться приятным климатом планеты, чтобы улучшить самочувствие. Что ж, его человеческая часть чувствовала радость от того, что его друзья наконец позволили себе небольшой отдых. Но к ней примешивалось и другое ощущение. Люди бы назвали это ревностью, но он, несомненно, на такие переживания был неспособен. _Несомненно_. Спок уже разворачивался, чтобы пойти назад, но именно в этот момент капитан открыл глаза, и тут же его взгляд нашел вулканца.

– Спок, иди к нам!

Улыбка Джима была… очень яркой. Спок подошел к дереву.

– Прошу прощения, если я нарушил уединение…  
– Спок, не говори ерунды, – хмыкнул Маккой.  
– Извини, что ушли с обсуждения, Спок. Но мы были уверены, что ты справишься. – Джим хитро стрельнул глазами в сторону доктора.  
– С точки зрения эффективности нашей миссии, как дипломатического задания, ваш с доктором уход является не совсем удовлетворительным действием.  
– Удивительно, что ты его вообще заметил, Спок. – Маккой дернул бровью. – По-моему, кто-то слишком сильно любит обсуждать пункты Устава Звездного Флота, или я не прав?

Кирк отодвинулся от доктора и похлопал по травяному покрову планеты рядом с собой.

– Садитесь, коммандер, отдохните.  
– Мое состояние, капитан, в данный момент нельзя охарактеризовать как «усталость», поэтому отдых мне тоже не требуется.  
– Ну, тогда просто присядьте, Спок.

В ближайшие полчаса никаких обязанностей у Спока не было, поэтому он не стал подбирать ответ, а просто сделал то, о чем его попросили.

Тишина нарушалась только шелестом листьев в кронах деревьев и пением птиц. Доктор и капитан прислонились к Споку, каждый со своей стороны. От друзей исходило умиротворение, и он понял, что чувствует то же самое. Такое совпадение можно было бы назвать очаровательным. Но впервые за долгое время ему не хотелось никак определять ситуацию. Теплые лучи ласкали кожу. Два таких разных, но таких важных для него существа были настолько близко, насколько это только было возможно. Спок выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, подставляя веки золотистым лучам.

 

 

Вечером, после основных переговоров о вступлении в Федерацию и последовавшего за ними ужина к Кирку подошла молодая жрица.

– Капитан Кирк, чтобы ваше пребывание у нас было удобным, мне необходимо уточнить некоторые детали. – Она немного смущенно потупилась.  
– Да, конечно, я готов ответить на ваши вопросы. – Кирк широко улыбнулся.  
– Вы и оба ваших спутника… – она запнулась на незнакомых ей именах, – Спок и Маккой, являетесь _руани_?

Переводчик не смог подобрать подходящее слово, и Кирку пришлось переспросить:

– Что вы имеете в виду?  
– Вы все – люди, наделенные высокими полномочиями на вашем летучем корабле, всегда вместе и каждый дополняет другого?

Это звучало немного странно, но в целом она была права.

– Да, мы руани.  
– Спасибо, капитан Кирк, – девушка с облегчением улыбнулась, – значит, мы правильно подготовили место для вашего отдыха и сна. Позвольте мне проводить вас троих. Остальных тоже проводят.

Отдав распоряжения остальным участникам дипломатической группы, Кирк вместе с коммандером и доктором последовал за жрицей.

Комната, которую им отвели для сна, была непривычно слабо освещена. В воздухе чувствовался легкий запах пряных трав. Спальное место было только одно. Совсем немного приподнятое над полом, оно оказалось небольшим, но втроем они вполне комфортно поместились бы на нем. Правда, лежать пришлось бы практически вплотную друг к другу.

– Это для нас троих? – Маккой насмешливо посмотрел на Джима.  
– Выходит так, – тот пожал плечами.  
– И каким таким волшебным образом нас определили в одну койку, скажи мне, Джим, – с сарказмом в голосе продолжил доктор.  
– Она назвала нас руани. Я попросил пояснить и затем согласился с ней. В ее объяснениях не было ничего про одну кровать на троих. – Кирк смущенно почесал затылок.  
– Очевидно, этот термин имеет не совсем то значение, о котором вы думали, капитан. – Спок посмотрел на Джима, приподняв бровь.

Тот почувствовал, как его щеки пылают. Мысль оказаться втроем в этой кровати смущала, но при этом была чертовски возбуждающей.

– Комнаты уже распределили, думаете, стоит обратиться с просьбой дать нам раздельные?  
– Если ты не будешь закидывать на меня руки и ноги во сне, меня устроит и эта.  
– Я лягу вообще с другой стороны, а посередине положим Спока. Да, Спок?

Вулканец ответил не сразу. Он сцепил руки за спиной и выпрямился.

– Обычаи и ритуалы коцалькиатян довольно сложны. Для дипломатической ситуации оптимально будет переночевать одну ночь здесь, нежели объяснять им, что они ошиблись в своих выводах. Неизвестно, к каким последствиям по отношению к эффективности заключения договора это приведет.

Джим радостно хлопнул в ладоши.

– Ну, тогда давайте спать!

Маккой закатил глаза, но промолчал. Быстро подготовившись ко сну, все трое, не сговариваясь, улеглись в кровать прямо в форме.

– Спокойной ночи, капитан.  
– Спокойной ночи, коммандер.  
– Спокойной ночи, доктор.  
– Да-да, и тебе того же, Спок.

Они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу плечами, несколько минут. Спок прикрыл глаза с твердым намерением заснуть, но перед внутренним зрением всплыли образы прошедшего дня. Ощущение единения, которое он почувствовал сегодня, сидя рядом с доктором и капитаном у дерева, нахлынуло на него с новой силой. Слева послышался вздох, справа тут же прозвучало хмыканье. Никто и не думал засыпать. Соприкасаясь с людьми сквозь ткань форменок, Спок не чувствовал достаточно хорошо настроения доктора Маккоя и Джима, но в воздухе явно ощущалось напряжение. Наконец, Джим завозился и лег на бок, подперев голову рукой.

– Доктор, вам не кажется, что сон в одежде не совсем способствует отдыху?

Справа послышался смешок, и Спок уловил, как доктор тоже поворачивается к Джиму. Теперь они оба лежали на боку, переговариваясь через Спока.

– Ты сейчас какой отдых имеешь в виду, Джим?  
– Полноценный, – послышался веселый ответ. – В _три_ раза более полноценный.

В воздухе повисла пауза.

– Я сейчас действительно услышал то, что ты хочешь сказать? Ты, я и Спок? Серьезно? – в голосе Маккоя проскальзывали нотки веселья.  
– Абсолютно. Боунс, это будет замечательный отдых, поверь. Ты же знаешь еще по общежитию…  
– Господи, Джим! – еще одна многозначительная пауза. Вздох доктора Маккоя. – Нет, я за, на самом деле. Давно пора. Если честно, я не понимаю, почему мы делаем это только сейчас. Не смейся, Джим, я серьезно. Но наш вулканец закрыл глаза и делает вид, что он в трансе.  
– Вы не правы, доктор, я собирался спать. Но сейчас вероятность того, что я засну в ближайшие десять минут, снизилась на 96,8%.  
– И что же тебя привело к такому выводу? – голос Маккоя звучал глухо, так как он снимал форменку.  
– Разговоры через мою голову, а также ваша активная деятельность…  
– Ладно, мы поняли. – Вопреки всему предыдущему опыту их общения, сейчас в голосе доктора не было раздражения. Только… нетерпение? Споку сложно было идентифицировать это чувство. – Спок, снимай форму тоже.  
– Температура в помещении не совсем комфортна для меня, доктор.  
– Спок, мы тебя согреем. – В голосе капитана слышалась решимость, и по спине Спока нелогично побежали мурашки.

Джим посмотрел в глаза вулканцу. Он уже снял свою форменку и стягивал брюки, приподнявшись на локтях и выгнув спину. От этого зрелища в теле Спока возникла приятная волна, и он последовал совету, тоже начав раздеваться. Так же как доктор и капитан, он делал это лежа. Совершенно нелогично, с одной стороны. С другой – именно это казалось уместным.

– Давай мы тебе поможем, – пальцы Джима зарылись в волосы на обнаженной груди Спока. Ощущения были очень приятными и явно эротическими. Руки доктора расстегнули ширинку брюк старпома и начали аккуратно стягивать их.  
– Я вполне способен сам…  
– Просто доверься нам. – Джим скользнул пальцами вверх по прохладной зеленоватой коже и нежно дотронулся до острого уха. Спок резко втянул воздух. От Джима исходил мощный поток эмоций, в котором смешались желание, нежность, предвкушение и еще что-то, чему не было названия в словаре вулканцев… Все трое остались в одних трусах.  
– Ты же контактный телепат, Спок – доктор осторожно прижался справа, положив руку ему на живот. Его эмоции были не менее сильными и теплыми.  
– Да. – Спок накрыл руку доктор своей.

Кирк потянулся и поцеловал острое ухо.

– Боунс, ты слышал?  
– Мм, да… – Маккой уже выцеловывал дорожку вдоль темной линии волос, спускающейся к паху. Волосы на руках вулканца встали дыбом. Четыре руки начали ласкать его, нежно и… мысли в голове путались. Стало трудно дышать, Спок понял, что выгибается.

Сухие тонкие губы накрыл влажный рот Кирка, даря чувственный поцелуй. Потом еще один, более настойчивый. И еще. Спок уже не мог просто принимать эти ласки, он притянул капитана к себе, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы.

_Светлые волосы, сияние голубых глаз…_ _Темные волосы, искры в зеленых глазах…_

Спок ощутил, как влажный язык доктора скользит у подвздошной кости и почувствовал, как пульсирует наливающийся член. Краем сознания он отметил, как умелые пальцы доктора снимают его белье. Руки Джима были повсюду, требовательный рот разжигал внутри Спока огонь, который поглощал, казалось, не только тело, но и разум. Он схватил доктора за плечи и потянул вверх. Тот подчинился. В обычной ситуации Спок бы удивился, но сейчас всё казалось очень правильным, естественным. Они целовались, все трое, по очереди и одновременно. Сильно, чувственно. Спок потерялся в океане тактильных контактов, сложно было разобрать, где кончался он и начинались другие. Где его желание, а где желание доктора и капитана. _Джима и Леонарда._

Джим припал к груди Спока, он облизывал, целовал бледную кожу, переходя к соскам, проходясь по ним влажным языком, теребя и прикусывая. Спок зарывался пальцами в светлые волосы, оглаживал бархатную кожу и чувствовал, как накатывает такое желание, какого он не испытывал никогда в жизни. Маккой переместился за спину к Джиму и его руки заскользили по телу капитана. Он провел рукой между ягодиц, отчего тот застонал, и жарко дохнул Джиму в ухо:

– Можно?  
– Ох… да, Боунс...

Этого было вполне достаточно. Обильно смочив пальцы слюной, Маккой начал вводить один. Джим опять застонал и уткнулся Споку в шею, закинув на него ногу. Вулканец приподнял его лицо за подбородок и впился в губы в страстном поцелуе. Их с Джимом члены терлись друг о друга, удовольствие искрами проскакивало между разгоряченными телами. Маккой ритмично двигал уже двумя пальцами в Джиме, растягивал его аккуратно и умело. Уверенно двигая рукой, он нежно целовал плечи и шею капитана. Шумное дыхание доктора и вулканца смешивалось со стонами Джима, казалось, сам воздух стал пряным. Джим лизнул ладонь Спока и притянул к их членам, побуждая обхватить их.

– Джим…  
– Давай, Спок, отпусти себя.

Спок обхватил их, толкнулся и прикрыл глаза, теряясь в ощущениях. Джим издал громкий стон и ткнулся лбом ему в грудь. Его трахали уже три пальца доктора, так уверенно и приятно, что он начал ритмично двигаться, жадно насаживаясь на них, растворяясь в прикосновениях, которые были повсюду. Наконец, Маккой вытащил пальцы. Он обнял Джима, притянул его в поцелуй и толкнулся в него. Оба застонали.

Ритмичные движения Маккоя в сочетании с руками вулканца подталкивали Джима слишком быстро к краю. Он взял другую руку Спока и втянул в себя его пальцы, посасывая в одном ритме с толчками доктора. Спок тихо зарычал, сбиваясь и ускоряясь. Вид капитана, обхватившего его пальцы пухлыми раскрасневшимися губами, сосущего их, полностью лишал рассудка. Через тактильный контакт на него обрушивалось наслаждение, волна за волной. Вулканец почувствовал, как Джим выплескивается, пачкая их животы, и от одного вида стонущего на его пальцах рта и ощущения пульсирующего члена в руках его накрыло белым шквалом. Маккой еще несколько раз глубоко толкнулся в пульсирующую задницу и замер, изливаясь в Джима. Все трое лежали, шумно дыша. Запахи пота и спермы наполняли комнату, плотно окутывая их.

– Это было… охрененно. – Джим слабо пошевелился.

Ему никто не ответил, но все были согласны.

 

Маккой проснулся от тихого стона. Рядом кто-то возился. Повернув голову, он увидел великолепную картину. Джим лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и сминая простыни, а сверху нависал на вытянутых руках Спок, равномерно втрахивая его в кровать. В этот момент никто не назвал бы выражение лица Спока бесстрастным.

Понаблюдав некоторое время, Маккой решил все-таки дать понять, что уже не спит.

– Мне оставить вас наедине или как?

Спок замер и вскинул голову. Уши его позеленели, а во взгляде промелькнуло смущение. Джим оторвал лицо от подушки и расфокусировано посмотрел на Маккоя.

– Мм, Боунс… ты проснулся…  
– Как видишь.  
– Не уходи, Боунс… Садись сюда, ко мне, – Спок опять начал двигаться, – ох, да, Спок…

Утренний стояк еще никто не отменял, да и зрелище было более чем горячее, поэтому Маккоя не пришлось уговаривать. Он сел и пододвинулся к Джиму, тот обхватил доктора за бедра и притянул к себе так, чтобы оказаться ртом прямиком напротив его члена. Недолго думая он взял его в рот.

– Ох, блять, Джим… – тот одобрительно замычал с членом во рту, и Маккоя выгнуло.

Отсасывать в таком положении было не очень удобно, но Кирк так старался, что Маккой понял, что долго не продержится. Он встретился взглядом с вулканцем. Спок ускорился и начал мощно вбиваться в Джима, смотря при этом на тяжело дышащего доктора. Никакого смущения в его глазах уже не было. Было желание. Маккою казалось, что теперь оба трахают его. В сущности, так практически и было, учитывая, что толчки Спока заканчивались на члене Маккоя. И он был совсем не против. Оргазм приближался быстро и неумолимо.

– Спок, я больше не могу.  
– Давайте доктор. – Спок еще больше ускорился, выбивая из Джима рваные стоны.

Ноги онемели, тело прошило удовольствием, и Маккой откинул голову, хватая ртом воздух и спуская в Джима, который продолжал исступленно насаживаться на него ртом.  
Спок с оттяжкой и глубоко несколько раз толкнулся в задницу Джима, а затем перешел на такой быстрый темп, что стонать тот уже не мог, а просто хрипел. Буквально через несколько секунд Джим забился в оргазме, а Спок навалился сверху, изливаясь в него.

Несколько минут все трое умиротворенно молчали.

Маккой перебирал пряди на голове Джима и думал, как они умудрились так вляпаться.

Спок не думал ни о чем, голова его было удивительно пуста, а по телу разливалась непривычная расслабленность. Что касается эмоций, то превалирующие из них он охарактеризовал бы как удовлетворение и чувство единения.

Тишину нарушил голос Джима.

– Коммандер Спок, доктор Маккой. Я собираюсь поручить Скотти усовершенствовать каюту капитана. Мне нужна трехспальная кровать.  
– Черт, Джим.  
– Никуда не денетесь от меня теперь.  
– Да уж куда нам.  
– Действительно, капитан.

 

* * *

Дневник капитана. Звездная дата 2264.23. Переговоры с Коцалькиатой завершены успешно. Культурный обмен с жителями был поучительным для нас, а дипломатические ритуалы расширили кругозор. Кхм. Договор о вступлении планеты в Федерацию подписан. Конец записи.


End file.
